Angelique
History Origin W.I.P Powers and Abilities Phoenix Dragon Physiology:'' Angelique is a Phoenix Dragon, a hybrid of two prominent species. While not being related to Eve, she has all the strength and ferocity of a dragon, as well as the phoenix's more regal and gentle nature. Her powers were given to her by the Archangel Declan upon her creation which makes her far stronger than even Alpha creatures and most demons, being equal to Archangels in terms of physical strength. * ''Dragon Physiology ** Supernatural Condition: Angelique's physical and mental capabilities are well above that of most creatures and beings and on-pair with angelic beings.'' *** ''Supernatural Durability: Angelique's body-tissue, skin, muscles, bones, etc. are extremely solid, allowing her to withstand harmful forces on the body and even take hits from Archangels.'' *** ''Supernatural Endurance:' Angelique is more enduring than most beings. *** ''Supernatural Intelligence: Angelique's mental abilities are far superior to those of most creatures, making her extremely intelligent.'' *** ''Supernatural Senses: Angelique's senses are pushed beyond natural limits.'' **** ''Supernatural Vision: Angelique's sense of sight is more acute than that of others, allowing her to see targets from kilometers away and see in the dark.'' *** ''Supernatural Speed: Angelique can move at speeds that are undetectable by the human eye.'' *** ''Supernatural Strength: Angelique possesses superhuman levels of strength, enabling her to withstand blows from Archangels.'' * ''Enhanced Roar: She is able to shout so loud that she can blow away objects or break objects with her ferocious vocal cords which can cause vibrations. She is also able to emit a roar strong enough to damage hearing, cause fear, or paralyze.'' * ''Fearlessness: Angelique has no fear, being immune to experience any sort of fear or terror.'' * ''Magic Immunity: Angelique has been shown to be immune to magical forces such as witchcraft, spells, and curses. She can activate this power willingly.'' * '''''Natural Weaponry ** Claw Retraction:' Angelique can retract a set of claws from her fingertips which are strong enough to tear through metal. ** ''Enhanced Bite: Angelique has a particularly strong bite due to her strong jaw-muscles.'' * ''Omnilingualism: She can speak, write and understand many languages such as Latin, Sanskrit, Gaelic, Sumerian, Spanish, English, and Russian.'' * '''''Phoenix Physiology ** ''Fire Immunity: Angelique is completely immune to fire and heat, being unharmed by direct and indirect attacks.'' ** ''Holy-Fire Manipulation: Angelique can create, shape and manipulate holy fire. Holy fire originates in Heaven and as such it burns hotter than any other type of flame and can burn most things.'' *** ''Fire Aura: Angelique can release and surround herself and others with holy-fire for defensive and offensive purposes.'' *** ''Fire Breath: Angelique can exhale powerful flames in the shapes of bursts, streams, blasts, spheres and even mist.'' ** ''Healing Tears: Angelique has tears that can heal any wound it touches. She can heal any living being but are not capable of resurrecting the dead.'' ** ''Immortality: Angelique possesses an infinite lifespan.'' *** ''Regenerative Healing Factor: Angelique can rapidly regenerate from any type of wounds, allowing her to shrug off any kind of attack.'' *** ''Ash Resurrection: Upon death, Angelique's body would burst into flames and be reduced to ashes just to be reborn moments later. This passive ability is activated whenever she is killed.'' * ''Wing Manifestation: Angelique can manifest a set of huge firey wings that enable her to fly at high speeds.''